Who Wants To Live Forever?
by CourftheCat
Summary: As Merlin lies mortally wounded on his death bed, his final wish is for Arthur to know the truth. Oneshot.
1. Chapter 1

"Quickly, lie him down," a voice called. "Merlin!"

"Arthur," he groaned.

"Oh, Merlin, I'm so sorry," Arthur began.

"No," Merlin gasped, "Don't be sorry. It's not your fault." Arthur held the gaping wound in Merlin's side, trying desperately to stop the endless bleeding.

"Merlin, you're going to die," Arthur cried. Merlin managed a smile.

"Yeah, well," he murmured, "Who wants to live forever?"

"I wish there was something I could do."

"I need to tell you something," he whispered, "Before I die. I -" he groaned in agony and his eyes suddenly glowed gold, the last of his power draining from him. As his heart beat its last, he managed to breathe out the word "Magic."


	2. Chapter 2

**I love the idea for this second chapter, but it didn't come entirely from me. The person behind the plotline for this chapter was Destinyseeker91. Thanks!**

Arthur was pacing up and down the floor of his room, one hand behind his back, the other at his chin. He stopped at the door and thought. _What had Merlin meant?_ It had been troubling him since that horrible day when Merlin's dead body had been carried out of the tent and laid in a boat on the Lake of Avalon. Arthur remembered the tears he had shed that evening, and of what he had told Merlin all those years ago – _No man is worth your tears. _Merlin was. He was worth so much more than that, and he never knew.

That was what made Arthur do it. He needed to know what Merlin had meant, and there was one person who was likely to know. Gaius. They had been like father and son. No one else would know. And if he didn't know, then Arthur would be in an eternal loop of confusion for the rest of his days. And he was sure that Merlin had meant for Arthur to know.

"Please, Gaius, I need to know," Arthur begged. It had been a tedious hour of trying to convince the man to tell him what Merlin had been trying to tell him.

Gaius sighed.

"A long time ago," he began, "Before your father was king, the Druids had spoken of a man they knew as Emrys. He was to be the greatest sorcerer to ever walk the earth. But the Druids didn't know what form this great sorcerer would take. Even the great seers had no idea of when or where this man would come from until he came. And when he did come, there were those who believed there would be another, one greater than Emrys. There never was, and never will be."

"What's all this got to do with Merlin?" Arthur interrupted.

"A great deal," Gaius answered. "Because Merlin _was _Emrys."

_Merlin was a sorcerer? No. No, that's impossible. No sorcerer could have been such an idiot. _

"_**Arthur?" the murmur vibrated through Arthur's mind. It was so familiar; the voice he had been longing to hear since the battle. **_

"_**Merlin," Arthur replied, turning to face him. He looked exactly as he did on the last day of his life, battle scars and all – that was what hurt the most. "Why did you never tell me?"**_

"_**I did kind-of have a head to keep on my shoulders." Merlin laughed and Arthur laughed with him. It had been such a long time since they had had a moment of friendship like this, too long. **_

"_**All those times I called you an idiot," Arthur smiled, "And it was me all along – I was the stupid one."**_

"_**Yep," Merlin grinned, "Yes you were." **_

"_**If only you weren't dead," Arthur shook his head, "I'd have you in the stocks for that." **_

"_**You said it," Merlin protested. "I just agreed. I thought it was a servant's job to agree with everything their master tells them." **_

"_**True," Arthur nodded, "But not a friend's." Their conversation went on for a while, until a murmur from the outside world called Arthur out of sleep.**_

"_**Goodbye, Merlin," Arthur said sadly. **_

"_**Bye, Arthur."**_

Arthur's eyes flickered open and he saw Gwen smiling down at him. He smiled back. It was the first time he had properly smiled at her since the battle, since Merlin's death. He had to keep himself together, for the sake of the people. And now he knew what he was going to do.

After a long talk, the council came to a decision. It would change the lives of so many, for good and perhaps for bad. But Arthur knew it was right.

"People of Camelot," he began. The crowds below him were silenced. They had no idea of the impact that this speech would make. "It has been thirty years since magic was outlawed and my father crowned king of this land. He fought for what he thought was a good kingdom, but I tell you now, no good kingdom supports prejudice or the death of those being alienated. So I tell you now, I declare no more! No more shall Druids cower in their small camps, afraid to venture because of the laws. No more will sorcerers huddle in fear of us. Because from this day forward, I declare that Camelot will no longer hold a ban on magic! Let those with magic join forces with us and we shall soon become a kingdom where goodness really does live in harmony with prosperity. It will take time, but we shall achieve what has been foretold for many years – the land of Albion will be created."


End file.
